Nicktoons MLB
|genre=Baseball game |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |platforms= Nintendo 3DS Nintendo DS Wii Xbox 360 }} Nicktoons MLB is a baseball game released for the Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DS. The game was developed by High Voltage Softwareand published by 2K Play. It features characters from Nickelodeon shows including SpongeBob SquarePants, Invader Zim, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Danny Phantom, Planet Sheen, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fanboy and Chum Chum, T.U.F.F. Puppy, and two characters that only appear in the 3DS handheld, one which is from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and a character from the Nickelodeon game Monkey Quest. In addition to Nickelodeon characters, the game also have baseball players from real Major League Baseball teams. It has been recently announced for the Nintendo 3DS, with two additional characters (as announced above)[2], more stadiums, and modes. Playable Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *The Flying Dutchman *Larry the Lobster *Sandy Cheeks *Danny Phantom *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Sheen Estevez *Ultra Lord *Mr. Nesmith *FanBoy *ChumChum *Aang *Katara *Toph Bei Fong *Zuko *Invader ZIM *Gaz *Ren *Stimpy *Powdered Toast Man *The Gilded Yak *Jimmy Neutron 3DS Exclusive *Hiro Mightypaw 3DS Exclusive Other Characters Several other Nicktoons make cameo appearances watching the baseball games that take place (during the loading screens). In fact several Nicktoons make their debut in the video game series this way. Perch Perkins and GIR also appear as the announcers *Perch Perkins Announcer *GIR Announcer *Squidward Tentacles Cameo as spectator and trading card *Eugene H. Krabs Cameo as spectator *Gary the Snail Cameo as spectator *King Neptune Cameo as spectator *Man Ray Cameo as spectator *Mermaid Man Cameo as trading card *Sheldon J. Plankton Cameo as spectator *Sam Manson Cameo as spectator *Technus Cameo as spectator *Spectra Cameo as spectator *Pinter Cameo as spectator *Dopptralalalalalalalay''' '''Dopweiler Cameo as spectator *Appa Cameo as spectator *Sokka Cameo as spectator *Momo Cameo as spectator *Dib Cameo as spectator *Arnold Cameo as spectator *Tommy Pickles Cameo as spectator *Angelica Pickles Cameo as spectator *Chuckie Finster Cameo as spectator *Phil DeVille Cameo as spectator *Lil DeVille Cameo as spectator *El Tigre Cameo as spectator *Bessie Higgenbottom Cameo as spectator *CatDog Cameo as spectator *Daggett Cameo as spectator *Norbert Cameo as spectator *Rocko Cameo as spectator Reception Nicktoons MLB has received mixed reviews. Operation Sports gave the game 4 out of 10, stating "As it is, you should only buy this for the Nickelodeon characters or if you are dying to play a Kinect baseball game. Otherwise, just treat yourself and your kids to The Bigs 2, a game with more polish and much more to do. Then, when you are done, watch Spongebob."[4]Official Xbox Magazine gave the game a score of 6.5 out of 10, saying "Nicktoons MLB is fun but frivolous, which should work just fine for kids and families. They also both praised and criticised the usage of Kinect, saying "having your arm angle determine the pitch type is downright genius — though sadly, occasional gaffes (such as seeing swings you didn’t take) muddle the execution. However, there have been some positive reviews as well. 123Kinect said "If you are buying this for yourself and are older it’s probably around a 6/10, you will notice the flaws, which is why I rated it at 7, it’s one of those on the fence titles. It’s by far no means a real MLB title, however it’s a step in the right direction."[5] Anime Courtyard also gave it a 7 out of 10, stating "At the end we can say that Nicktoons MLB is not spectacular but not a bad option if you want a baseball game without complications. For children, a good game if they like the Nicktoons. And of course for a grown up who wants a trip to memory lane with their favorite Nickelodeon characters."[6] Nintendo World Report's review gave the game an 8 out of ten, concluding with "Nicktoons MLB is a simplified but very fun baseball game. Don’t let the kid-focused presentation scare you off; this game is worth a look from anyone in the mood for an arcade baseball game. Category:Nicktoons Video Games